HaruxKyo: Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Hippyemo52
Summary: This is a lazy song fanfic of HaruxKyo/KyoxHaru. Song is: Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum. IN-JOY


HERROW, I'M BACK~ *puts on dark sunglasses* Deal wit it.  
BUT ANYWAYS, I made this fanfic... for no reason really... I've never tried a song fanfic before... so yeah...  
*fireworks sound off*  
**ENJOY MY BEAUTYS~**

Fruits Basket (c) Natsuki Takaya  
**

* * *

**I let my head fall back on the shingles of the roof and sigh. I look up to see the stars, though I can't find any. I feel the usual pain of loneliness squeeze my heart, making my stomach feel sick. I close my eyes, slowly, but open them quickly when I realize tears start forming at the rims of them. I sniffle and curl up in a ball.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned,  
Along the way,  
Have left me with these walls, and these scars,  
That won't go away.  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing…  
Until you came…_

"Kyon-Kyon?" A familiar voice, whispers. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I sit up quickly, staring into those calm, silver eyes. "Is something wrong?" My vision starts to blur; I blink. Hatsuharu frowns and reaches over to caress my cheek.

"Everything's fine. Get away."

"Kyo-kun…" I shake my head and turn away, sewing my eyes tightly shut. _Stop…_ I wince at his soft, lulling touch. _Stop saying my name like that. So soft and full of pity… I don't need your pity… _"Kyo-kun… Look at me…" I obey and turn to look into his eyes. My eyes widen in surprise. _Haru… you're so… _He quietly wraps his arms around me.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go…  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known.  
And I just can't take my eyes off you;  
And I just can't take my eyes off you…_

The tears and sobs come then.

"H-Haru… I-I tired of-f people treating m-me with disresp-puh-puh-ect… They w-won't s-st-top…" I sob, quietly. He shushes me by running his hands through my hair.

"I know, Kyo, I know… Just relax okay? Deep breaths…" I obey, once again, and breathe deeply. I press myself closer to his chest.

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty,  
When I just woke up…  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody,  
And its always enough...  
I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all;  
You climbed my walls…_

I push him away a bit to look in his silver eyes. He smile and places his hand on my thigh and rubbing up and down, trying to comfort me; and I have to say… It worked. I smile and move my lips closer to his, until our lips are brushing against each other. Haru's beautiful, grey eyes widen as I take his face in my hands and kiss him, gently. I close my eyes and, playfully, lick his bottom lip. I wrap my arms around his neck and move so I could sit on my knees. I break the kiss and look straight into his eyes. I smirk at the blush sprinkled across his soft cheeks. He matches my smirk and kisses my forehead. I chuckle and wrap my arms tighter around him, laying my head on his chest.

"Thanks, Haru." I whisper.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

Off you  
Off you

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
And oh..this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you

"Anytime, Kyon-Kyon." He chuckles. I frown.

"Don't ever call me that. _Ever._" I growl.

"But, little kitten-"

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N TIME~ Dayum. I need a fuckin' theme song...

**THIS IS NOT THE "CUTE" ONE. THIS IS A LAZY SONG FANFIC. YEAH, YOUR WELCOME.**

SO ANYWAYS. I wrote this for fun, EVEN THOUGH I **HATE** SONG FANFICS WITH A PASSION! But, I have to admit, this was fun to make~

HARUXKYO ISH A-UH-SOME AND DER SHOULD BE MORE OF THEM OF DEVIANTART THANK YOU. ... OH SHITZU. I NEED PUNCTUATION. **starts freaking out****dies**

Sexy Dog *cough Shigure cough*: *BARK PERVERTED BUTT SMELLING BARK*

P.S. IT WAS FUCKING SNOWING LIKE FUCKING CRAZY LAST NIGHT.  
My friend took pics of her driveway and I was like 'O-OHOHOHO FUUUCKKKK~' Here's a link~ .com/art/Wow-Raqwel-Wow-195901011


End file.
